


Night Before

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan (Disney) (1953)
Genre: 7 years later..., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Wendy's wedding night and she has a special visitor she hasn't seen since she was a preteen. Inspired by the songs Into the Sky by Owl City and Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. At the same time :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most foreboding feeling someone's already done a fanfic just like this (is headdesking repeatedly)
> 
> Review, please!

"All children, except one, grow up."  
-Peter Pan, J M Barrie  
\---

 

It was the night Wendy Darling's marriage. She, betrothed to some rich lord of some rich estate in some boring place in England, should have been filled with joy at the prospect of being married, or at least feel some sign of happiness at the feeling of being betrothed to a successful man.

But she didn't.

Because marriage meant growing up, something she had hoped she'd never do not-so-long-ago when she was twelve. Also, growing up meant... well...

It meant her hope of Peter Pan ever returning to visit her would vanish, along with, likely, her memory of him ever existing. Sure, she'd remember the night itself and the events thereafter, but, as is with most dull adults, she'd probably pass it off as a dream or some overactive imagination she had as a child. She would forget about Never Never Land and continue her drab life as a rich man's wife sewing and cooking until the end of her days.

The thought scared Wendy deeply and she shuddered. She sighed depressingly and looked in the mirror on her bedroom wall. Inside, she saw the face of a woman just finishing her teenage years, her hair pulled tightly in a bun and quite void of the bow she so fondly used to wear. Her eyes were expressionless and a pale blue, circled with a raccoon-like blackness.

"How odd," she murmured to herself. "I wonder why it is my mirror image looks nothing like who I actually am. Perhaps it is a fake."

That thought in mind, she ambled off into her bed, having nothing better to do. She tried to not think of the events the next day, falling into a fitful sleep full of dreams involving Never Never Land.

\---

"Wendy?"

Wendy awoke as slowly as molasses. She moaned and brushed off the person looming over her bed.

"Go back to bed, John," she mumbled in a drowsy tone.

"I'm not John!" said the figure in befuddlement.

"Michael?"

"No! Peter! Are you blind with your old age, Wendy?"

Wendy's eyes snapped open alertly, not daring to believe what she heard. Surely this must be part of her dream. Peter? Here? Of course not! Some type of delusion brought on from the wedding stress, no doubt!

But true it seemed to be. There was Peter Pan, appearing physically the same as he did seven years ago when Wendy had sewn his shadow on his feet. He still looked like a poster boy for everlasting youth, aged about thirteen. He still had the same piercing blue eyes with mischievously arched eyebrows. Same untidy scarlet red hair that stood up every which-way. Same smattering of freckles scattered about his nose and cheeks.

Wendy's heart skipped a couple of beats, and she tried to repress the, unfortunately, now unlawful feeling that was forcing her heart to beat a mile a minute and her stomach to fill with butterflies.

"Peter," she whispered breathlessly. "After all these years, you have not changed one bit!"

"But you have." Peter scrutinized her with a mixture of disdain and interest. "Wendy, what happened? You're... older..."

A faint red blush formed around his face and he glanced away. Wendy grinned and repressed the giggles in her throat for his sake. She supposed he *did* stop aging around when puberty hit most boys...

"I grew up," she explained lightly.

"I can see that."

An awkward silence followed immediately.They glanced at everything in Wendy's small bedroom except each other for a deal of time.

Finally, Wendy decided to break the silence.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to see you," he said simply. "I suppose I didn't think more far ahead than that." He scratched his head. "I guess you could fly with me tonight if you wanted to..."

Wendy considered his offer for a moment. Surely, it couldn't be proper to go off into the night with an underage boy, especially the night before her wedding. It simply wasn't proper.

But Wendy had never been the most proper woman ever living, anyways.

So, with no second thoughts, she said, "I would love to."

He nodded happily and gestured to a silhouette outside the window. A small, glowing figure flew into the room and hovered right next to Peter. Upon further inspection, Wendy noticed it was a pixie similar to Tinker Bell, except this one had skin pale as snow, shoulder length platinum blond hair, and a bubblegum pink dress that had a likeness to a rose flower in bloom. She smiled cheerily and waved at Wendy invitingly.

"Wendy, meet Blossom," said Peter, introducing the two.

"What happened to Tinker Bell?" asked Wendy, curiosity getting the best of her.

Peter's eyes knit together befuddledly."Tinker *what*?"

"Your pixie?"

"Her name is Blossom, not Tink!" laughed Peter. "You must have heard wrong. Are your ears all clogged up?"

Wendy, supposing he must have banished Tink long ago and forgotten, brushed it off, slightly offended Peter called her ears "clogged".

"You still know how to fly, right?" asked Peter. "You have not forgotten, have you?"

Wendy nodded. "Faith, trust, pixie dust."

He smiled. "At least you know *some* things."

Before Wendy could argue, Peter grabbed Blossom and shook her(who giggled in her bell-like voice), catching the sparkly dust that fell out with his hand. He then sprinkled the dust lightly over Wendy's head.

Wendy closed her eyes tightly, searching her mind for a wonderful thought. She immediately thought of this very night, here, with Peter, and she grinned when her feet rose off the ground.

Unfortunately, she, savoring the moment, did not notice until it was too late she was rising closer and closer to the ceiling. She winced and rubbed her head.

Peter snickered. "Wow, you're so clumsy. Are you coming or not, anyways, slowpoke?"

He held out his soft, child-like hand and Wendy took it without a moment's hesitation. They, still holding hands, glided out the window into the cool night sky.

 

End of Chapter One(I will post Chapter Two By Tuesday :D)


End file.
